


Walk in Shadow

by Dee_Moyza



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, and mentioned in the notes before the corresponding chapters, other tags may be added if necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: The story of an ill-fated pilgrimage, through the eyes of the summoner herself, and the young guardian whose life she changed forever.
Relationships: Ginnem & Lulu (Final Fantasy X)
Kudos: 6





	1. Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on information found within the game itself, and thereby disregards the timeline of Lulu's previous pilgrimages as set forth in the _Ultimania_.

How long had it been? Hours? Days? Ginnem sat back on her heels with a sigh, and mopped the sweat from her face with the sleeve of her robe. Fayths were notoriously difficult to call forth – particularly to an unproven summoner – and none was so selective in its communication as the one who slept inside the temple in Bevelle. 

The priests under whom she'd studied had advised her to complete her training elsewhere, to seek out more cooperative fayths and gain experience as a summoner, before attempting to call upon the local fayth. Ginnem had respectfully declined their advice, determined to earn the title of summoner in the city where she'd trained, by procuring the strongest Aeon she knew of. If she was successful, no one would doubt her claim to the title; if she was successful, she would have little need for more than one guardian.

There was an element of personal pride to her determination, as well, though Ginnem tried to conceal it before the eyes of Yevon. Still, its flame flickered in her heart, stirring and sparking a reserve of energy, enough for her to make one last attempt. She shifted onto her knees again, performed the prayer of Yevon, and closed her eyes, letting her consciousness drop away, searching for some sign – an echo, a glimmer, a tremble – in the darkest corners of her mind.

_You're a persistent one …_

Ginnem started, and willed herself not to open her eyes at the sound of the voice. It sounded small, like a child's, and very far away.

_I respect that. Tell me, why do you wish to become a summoner?_

Ginnem swallowed hard and licked her lips, hesitant to speak, fearful that her voice would sever the tenuous link she'd established.

_Go on. You may speak._

"I wish," she began, as loudly as she dared, "to ease the suffering of all Spirans. I wish to defeat Sin and bring the Calm, for the people of Spira, those now living and those yet to be born. I wish to give them a world of beauty and light, the only gift a mere servant of Yevon can offer."

_And you desire nothing for yourself?_

"Nothing … save for the chance to bring the Calm."

The chamber suddenly grew cold, and Ginnem shivered, struggling to maintain the connection with the fayth. She heard a quiet humming, gradually growing louder and more articulate, moving around her, swooping past her ear before retreating to the wall, and she recognized the words to the Hymn of the Fayth.

_Open your eyes._

Ginnem did as she was told, and found herself face-to-face with a young boy in a purple hood, floating just above the floor. He grinned at her and bowed slightly.

_I am the fayth of Bahamut, sleeping in the depths of Bevelle Temple in wait of a summoner deserving of my power. You have proven your tenacity, and your devotion to the temples of Yevon and the people of Spira. I am glad to offer you my power._

"Thank you. I accept it humbly."

The fayth laughed. _Your humility will be proven during your pilgrimage. Now, rise, Lady Ginnem, and call forth my Aeon, so the ritual may be complete._

Ginnem rose on trembling legs, stretching her arms to her sides for balance, and focused on the strange sensation thrumming through her mind. She felt the hem of her robe sway, then lift, and soon a great rush of air enveloped her, cooling her sweat-drenched skin and contracting around her body. She glanced up and noticed that the ceiling of the chamber was no longer visible, hidden now behind a layer of clouds, in which glowed an intricate glyph. A point of light appeared in the center of the glyph, descending rapidly towards her, growing, _growing_ , until it took on the form of a large dragon, hurtling toward the chamber and landing hard enough to raise dust and stones from the floor.

Fanning away the dust, Ginnem stepped back to admire Bahamut in his full glory. An enormous black dragon with gilded accents and colorful wings, he stood on his hind legs, front legs crossed over his chest, ready to do her bidding. 

Beside her, the fayth laughed again, louder.

_You've done well, Lady Ginnem. Now, go forth and begin your pilgrimage. I await news of your success._

A bright light filled the chamber, and, once it faded, neither the fayth nor Bahamut remained. The air inside had grown heavy and hot, and the remains of Ginnem's energy left her. She limped through the door and sagged against its frame, vaguely aware of the murmuring of priests and nuns waiting outside.

"What is it?" they clamored, one over the other. "Have you seen the fayth? Have you received the Aeon? Ginnem, are you all right? What is it?"

She looked up, wiping the sweat from her brow and dragging aside the stray hairs that had escaped her headdress, and smiled. "I have seen the fayth. I have called forth the Aeon. I've become a summoner."

In unison, those gathered performed the prayer of Yevon, then began congratulating her, even as her smile faded, and she slumped to the floor.

⁂

Ginnem looked at the stern faces lined up before her and frowned. They were all so _young_. Boys, really, who had tempered their bodies into weapons of Yevon, hoping to one day join the elite guard of Bevelle. They faced straight ahead, unsmiling, unflinching, their expressions unchanging, while a priest extolled their virtues and glossed over their inexperience as glibly as a chocobo trader. 

"They will not let you down," the priest said. "These are the best trainees the temple has, almost all of them certain of becoming warrior monks."

"In that case," Ginnem replied, "why should I deny them the privilege? There are plenty of other warriors out there, I'm sure. Older ones, who no longer have such a glittering future ahead of them, but who make up for that in hard-earned experience."

She smiled and bowed politely to the warriors, prepared to take her leave, when the priest grabbed a warrior by the wrist and pulled him forward.

"But do those warriors know the intricacies of Yevon's teachings as intimately as men raised within the temple?" the priest asked. "Would they understand your pilgrimage, your sacrifice? Would they be virtuous enough to even set foot inside a temple, let alone accompany you to all temples in Spira?" He shook his head and shoved the warrior toward Ginnem, then patted him on the chest. "No, best not take the chance that they might not. This young man is strong and pious and pure, the only kind of guardian befitting a summoner."

Ginnem saw the warrior's brows draw together ever so slightly, and noticed that he was biting the inside of his cheek, whether to prevent a smile or a scowl, though, she was uncertain.

She sighed. "Very well, then. I shall request that this warrior accompany me on my journey. What is his name?"

The priest laughed nervously, then pushed the warrior forward once more. "Best that he introduces himself. Go on, young man."

The warrior moved only his eyes at first, and studied Ginnem for a moment, before sinking into a reverent bow and performing the prayer of Yevon. "My name is Ibai. It is my honor to guard you on your pilgrimage, Lady Ginnem."

Ginnem smiled. "I appreciate your service, and your sacrifice. Come, Ibai, we must begin preparations."

"Wait," the priest called out, stepping back and sweeping his arm toward the remaining warriors. "You are not choosing only one, my lady?"

"I believe one is sufficient. Besides, I do not want to overtax the temple's resources."

"Nonsense! Do not feel the need to limit yourself on our account. Bevelle is prepared to spare no expense to ensure that you are properly outfitted for your pilgrimage, my lady. The best protection, the most comfortable clothing, the most adept support – simply name your wish, and it is yours."

"I appreciate the offer, Father, but whose pilgrimage would it be, if I accepted all that? No, I am more than well prepared with my white magic and Aeon, and a strong warrior to fight for me." The priest opened his mouth to object, and Ginnem raised her hand to silence him. "Should I discover I need something else," she continued, in a firm and measured tone, "I am certain I can find whatever it is along my pilgrimage route. Now, I really must begin my preparations. Good day, Father."

She didn't wait for a reply before leaving the room, and walked quickly down the long hallway outside. Fear and self-satisfaction mingled in her chest, tugging her lips into a faint grin, and threatening to explode in a fit of girlish laughter. The look on the priest's face had been so amusing; no doubt, he was used to dazzling people – summoners, clergy, and laypeople, alike – with that blatant demonstration of Bevelle's wealth and power, blinding them with his pride and snaring them in his debt. He seemed utterly unprepared, however, to respond to humility and self-sufficiency – the very qualities that he admonished the followers of Yevon to aspire to. 

Bevelle sometimes got lost within its own splendor, the clergy eagerly following. But that mattered little to Ginnem. She was not journeying to defeat Sin for Bevelle, or even for the clergy who had raised and trained her. She would defeat Sin for all of Spira, for the devoted and the doubters, and the Calm she would bring would be worth far more than the riches that filled Bevelle's coffers.

She heard Ibai's footsteps behind her, a long steady stride keeping up with her hurried, robe-bound steps, and glanced back at him. His expression was stoic as ever, and he spared her only brief glances. She slowed, and he walked beside her, setting his jaw and facing straight ahead.

"You are permitted to speak to me," she said. "My pilgrimage will seem much longer, and much lonelier, if I cannot talk to my guardian."

"Understood, my lady," Ibai replied, but said nothing further.

"What is your story, Ibai? Were you born in Bevelle, or did your family journey here?"

"I'm like many of Bevelle's warriors. Born here, then given to the temple when I turned five, to begin my training."

"Five? I admit, I've seen very young boys brandishing their little wooden swords, but I had no idea they started so early. How old are you now?"

"Nineteen."

"Still so young …"

"My age has no bearing on my competence."

"No, of course not! I wasn't suggesting that." Ginnem frowned. "It is simply … my pilgrimage will be long, and dangerous. And, when we reach Zanarkand, it will require a great sacrifice. You have many years ahead of you; I wouldn't want to –"

"Lady Ginnem, if I may …"

"You may."

"My life has belonged to the temple since I began my training. I do not hesitate to lay down my life for the good of Bevelle, for the good of all those who believe in Yevon. Should this pilgrimage cost me my life, I can think of no more honorable way to die."

Ginnem nodded. Ibai might still have looked like a boy, but his faith and resolve were those of a man who had lived and toiled for much longer.

"I am in good hands, then," she said.

Ibai's features relaxed, and Ginnem thought she caught the trace of a smile. "Absolutely, my lady. I will not let you down."

"I place my faith, and my life, in your hands." Ginnem stopped at a branch in the hallway. "However, I must ask that you leave me to my preparations now. You should begin your own. We depart in two days' time."

"Understood."

"Pack well for a long journey, and settle any personal business you may have here, for it will be many weeks before we pass this way again."

Ibai nodded, then preformed the prayer again and walked in the direction of his quarters, leaving Ginnem to stare down the dim hallway toward her own.

"Many weeks, indeed," she said quietly. "And I shall never make this walk again."

⁂

The sun seemed brighter in Besaid than it did in Bevelle, perhaps because it wasn't filtered through windows or half-hidden by architecture. Ginnem squinted into the light as she disembarked the ship, aware of the whispers and curious eyes turned on her as she continued along the beach, toward the village and temple. A few children tagged after her, blitzballs tucked under their arms, not dissuaded in the least by Ibai's stern glare.

They dropped away, one by one, as Ginnem and Ibai passed through the village, until only two boys remained, watching through wide eyes as the high priest of Besaid stepped out of the temple to welcome Ginnem.

"Bevelle sent word to expect you," the high priest said, after performing the customary greeting. "We are honored that you have chosen to begin your pilgrimage here."

"Thank you." Ginnem smiled. "I seek to begin my journey at the farthest point from its end, so that I am sure to obtain all of the necessary Aeons along the way."

"A prudent decision. Now, since I am sure you must be very tired from your voyage, allow me to show and your guardian to your rooms."

Ginnem paused in the temple doorway, allowing her eyes to adjust to the relative darkness within. The temple was cool and quiet, save for several voices murmuring in prayer. A man knelt before the statue of High Summoner Gandof on one side of the chamber, while a dark-haired girl swept dust off the floor behind him. The girl glanced at Ginnem and Ibai, then quickly averted her eyes and moved to sweep behind the statue of High Summoner Ohalland. Behind Ginnem, one of the local boys snorted.

"Typical Lu," he said, brushing off the other boy's attempt to silence him. "She's real quiet, ya? Been here two years, and still won't talk to nobody, 'cept for my brother, Chappu." The boy gestured toward his companion. "Even then, she only says like a couple words at a time."

Ginnem looked at the boys, then back toward the statue of Ohalland, from behind which the girl had yet to emerge. "Two years?" she said. "She is being raised by the temple, then?"

Chappu nodded, frowning. "She doesn't have any family. She lost her parents when she was little, to Sin. Then she moved from temple to temple, and ended up here. She said she was bad luck."

"Bad luck?" 

"Yeah, but I dunno what she meant. She didn't want to talk about that anymore."

"Hmm." Ginnem continued to watch, and caught a glimpse of the girl, head ducked, shoulders hunched, scurrying into a room in the rear of the temple. She began to follow, but was called back by the high priest, and shown to her quarters. 

"How long will you be staying with us, Lady Ginnem?" he asked as she set down her belongings.

"Several days, at least. I would like to give myself time to rest before and after the summoning."

"A wise choice. And that warrior. Is he your only guardian?"

"Yes, at the moment. I am open to the idea of recruiting others along my journey, should the circumstances demand it, and should I find willing candidates."

"I am pleased to hear that. Besaid is a very quiet place, very safe, but I'm afraid that I cannot offer the same certainty regarding the mainland." The priest bowed. "But do not let me trouble you further. You must be tired. Is there anything else I might get you before I take my leave?"

Ginnem thought for a moment. "Yes, there is," she said at last. "That girl, the one who was cleaning the temple. Could you tell me more about her? From what some of the other children said, I take it she is not from here."

The priest's brows arched at her question, but his features quickly softened into a sad smile. "That is correct. She is originally from the Macalania region, and lost her family to an attack by Sin while they were traveling. Beyond that, there is not much more to tell. She became a ward of the temples, and moved from one to another before ending up here."

"Why was she transferred so often?"

"She is a … special child, born with abilities that she has not yet learned to control. She frightened the other orphans in the temples, as well as the clergy charged with her care. It was therefore decided that she might do best in a smaller temple, where she could be closely monitored, and have as little unsupervised contact with other children as possible."

"That seems cruel. Why does the temple not work with her to bring her abilities under control, instead?"

"Because they are not the sort of abilities with which we are prepared to deal, nor do we particularly care to." The priest sighed. "You see, my lady, Lulu is a black mage, and, so being, is inherently dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Ginnem smirked. "I take it you've never seen a properly-executed Holy spell. A black mage is only dangerous in two situations: when they cannot control their powers, and when their hearts have been corrupted by hate and resentment. It appears to me that you are choosing to ignore the former, and actively fostering the latter. No wonder you fear she will be dangerous."

The priest scowled. "With all due respect, Lady Ginnem, the day-to-day operations of Besaid Temple are not your concern. Please allow us to deal with our charges as we see fit."

Ginnem fought a scowl of her own, forcing her features into an expression of serene ambivalence. "Understood. However, I would like a chance to speak with the girl, at the earliest opportunity. I have never met a black mage before; I believe she might have some things to teach me."

"I highly doubt she has anything of the sort," the priest spat. Then, remembering he stood in the presence of a summoner, he bowed and performed the prayer of Yevon. "I will try to convince her to speak with you. But she is a very shy child, so I cannot guarantee that it will be a particularly fruitful conversation."

"I appreciate the opportunity, Father." Ginnem glanced from the priest to her belongings and back, smiling. "That is all I need for the time being, thank you."

After the priest left, Ginnem sat heavily on the bed and removed her headdress, feeling the sweat on her scalp cool, but not quite dry, and thinking about Lulu. What a sad life for a child to lead, punished for circumstances beyond her control. What would the Calm mean to someone like her? What would it change?

 _Nothing_.

Ginnem was not naïve. She understood well that not all suffering in Spira was the direct result of Sin. People had an unnerving capacity for cruelty, themselves, and some did not hesitate to tap into it, whether consciously or in the name of some greater good. But until that afternoon, the victims of that cruelty were but a concept to her, nameless, faceless shadows that moved her to pity. 

Seeing Lulu, however, and hearing her story, moved Ginnem to something far more powerful than hollow sympathy: it moved her to anger.

As a summoner, Ginnem was committed to easing the suffering of _all_ Spirans, whether by comforting the sick and wounded and grieving, or by sending the souls of the departed to the Farplane, or by defeating Sin. 

Or, by showing kindness to a young girl cast aside, relegated to the shadows and the dust, simply for who she was.

Ginnem lay back on the bed and stared at the low ceiling of her room, fanning herself in the warm, humid air. She hoped the priest would keep his word. She would refuse to leave until he did.

She could not explain why Lulu affected her so, why her sad tale stood out to her among those of other orphans; but, though her pilgrimage was just beginning, Ginnem resolved to delay its continuation until she could speak to Lulu directly, until she could hear her story in its entirety, until she might have the chance to lighten the gloom in the girl's heart.


	2. Black Mage

Despite living in temples for the past six years, Lulu had never seen a summoner. She'd seen plenty of apprentices during her time in Bevelle, but never someone who could move a high priest to deference. It was intriguing – and satisfying – to watch, though she dared not look too long, lest the nuns scold her for staring. When the summoner caught her eye, Lulu's face grew warm, and she quickly moved behind a statute, under the pretense of cleaning, to cast the occasional surreptitious glance back toward her, unseen.

When a nun told her later that day that the summoner wished to speak with her, Lulu thought she was joking, trying to get a hopeful reaction out of her, only to laugh it off. But when the nun straightened Lulu's collar and roughly brushed her hair and led her to the visitor's quarters, Lulu realized she was serious. The nun knocked on the door of one of the chambers, and Lulu found herself face-to-face with Lady Ginnem.

The nun nudged the small of her back, and Lulu bowed. "You wished to see me, my lady?" she asked.

"Yes." Lady Ginnem smiled and stepped aside, motioning Lulu into the room. "Please, come in, and sit down."

Lulu did as she was told, her stomach tightening as Lady Ginnem closed the door behind her. What reason could the summoner have for wanting to speak with her? Was there an issue with the temple, with the room? Lulu scanned the chamber, looking for any cobweb, any speck of dust she might have missed in the rush to prepare the room, but found nothing. Perhaps the bed was not soft enough? Not enough cushions for the summoner's comfort?

Or, perhaps it was her. Maybe Lady Ginnem had found out who she was, _what_ she was: a black mage, an outcast, _bad luck_. No summoner would want someone like her nearby, especially at the beginning of their pilgrimage.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lulu," Lady Ginnem said, taking a seat opposite her. "No, no, you needn't rise. I just want to chat."

"It's an honor to meet you, my lady." Lulu shifted in her seat. "Why did you wish to see me?"

"I noticed you when I arrived at the temple, and I've heard some interesting information since, from the high priest and from some local children. I only thought it fair that I give you a chance to tell your own story."

Lulu's mouth went dry. So, she did know. What was she planning to do with that knowledge, with Lulu's admission? Send her from the temple? Where would she go, then? Who would take care of her? What might …

"Lulu." Lady Ginnem reached over and patted her hand, bringing Lulu back to the moment. "Relax. I am not seeking to indict you for who you are. I simply wish to hear your story, absent the speculations and elaborations of others."

"There … there isn't much to tell … my lady."

"Perhaps you feel that way because you have lived it. Tell me, Lulu, are you a black mage?"

Lulu looked at her feet. "Yes."

"Do you remember when you found out that you were?"

Lulu flicked her eyes up to Lady Ginnem, then back to the floor. Why did Lady Ginnem want to know something like that? Was she really only in search of the truth? "I think I was about four years old. My mother let me light the hearth … but I must have learned how to, before that."

"Hmm. So, you can control your magic?"

"I could. I haven't used it in so long, not since I moved into the temples …"

"And the temples. The high priest says you are an orphan. Is that correct?"

_Orphan_. The word struck Lulu squarely in the chest, knocking the breath from her as if it were a wayward blitzball from the children who played outside the temple. She'd heard it so often in the past six years, almost always laced with pity or contempt. She was not the only one, she knew – there were plenty of orphans in a world with Sin – but she felt that she was the only one who was truly a burden. An orphan who frightened other children, an orphan who frightened the temples themselves. An orphan without a future. _A shadow._

Lulu swallowed hard and nodded. "My parents were killed in an attack by Sin. We were travelling … we'd just left a harbor near Macalania, when Sin attacked the ship. I think … my parents drowned. Someone saved me, pulled me from the water, and sent me back to Macalania. To the temple there."

"And how long were you there?"

"Not very long. There were so many orphans, so many wounded … too many for Macalania Temple to take care of. So, I was sent to Bevelle."

"I come from Bevelle." A gentle brightness infused Lady Ginnem's voice. "Perhaps I might have seen you there."

"Perhaps."

"But Bevelle is such a long way from Besaid. How did you end up here?"

Lulu flinched at the question, and balled her skirt in her hands until her knuckles were white. "I'm bad luck," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Bad luck?"

"Yes. Everywhere I go, Sin follows."

"What?"

"After I went to Bevelle, there was another attack in the ocean east of the city. More orphans, more victims. Someone said it was because of my black magic, that that's what brought Sin, so they sent me away. To Djose. Another attack, _somewhere_ – at least that's what a traveler said – and then I moved to Kilika, but the high priest there had heard about me and told me to keep going.

"The temples can't turn away a child with nowhere else to go, I guess, so once I came here, the temple had no choice but to keep me. I don't think they want to, though."

Lulu looked up, and saw Lady Ginnem with one hand pressed against her mouth, her eyebrows twitching and her eyes wet with tears.

"Oh, Lulu," Lady Ginnem said, shaking her head, "that is terrible. What those people said – what they believed – it is not true. Sin exists because _all_ Spirans are imperfect, because we all need to atone for our transgressions; it does not exist because a little girl has powers other people don't. And it certainly doesn't follow people, much less a child, one with no sins of her own."

She extended her arms, tentatively, toward Lulu, as if to embrace her. Lulu glared at her, biting her lower lip to stop its trembling, and violently shook her head. Lady Ginnem let her arms drop with a heavy sigh, and tilted her head back to study the pattern on the ceiling.

"I wish," she said quietly, "I wish to help you, in some way, before I leave the island."

"Why?" Lulu fought the lump in her throat, grateful that her voice remained steady.

"Because I cannot bear to leave a child suffering. One I might have helped."

"I am not suffering; I am well cared for here. I am given enough to eat, and a bed of my own."

"Cared for, physically, yes. But what about emotionally, spiritually?"

"I pray to Yevon with the nuns, and I study the texts."

"Are you happy here? Lulu?"

Lulu frowned and turned away. What kind of a question was that? What did it matter if she was happy at the temple, when she had nowhere else to go if she wasn't?

"I think I understand." Lady Ginnem cleared her throat, and tried to adopt a lighter tone. "At the very least, would you allow me to work with you, to improve your magic skills?"

"Why?"

"So you can control them, and use them for everyday purposes, like lighting hearths and torches. So you can prove to the clergy, and to the townsfolk, that black magic is not something to be feared."

Lulu's frown deepened. "How can you help me, though? You're not a –"

"You're right, I'm not a black mage. But I _am_ a white mage, and a fairly good one at that, Yevon forgive my pride. I may not know the same spells as you do, but magic is magic, and learning to cast and control your powers is a universal principle."

"Really? You aren't afraid?"

Lady Ginnem laughed. "Afraid of what? I have an extensive repertoire of healing and defensive spells. Even if your magic goes awry, I will be fine."

"But what if they don't work? What if I accidentally change something about them? I'm bad luck –"

"Nonsense. Don't listen to words spoken in fear. I will tell you a secret, Lulu, on how to thrive in the temples, and in life: learn and abide by the teachings of Yevon, and listen to the clergy only when they do the same. Anything else that falls from their mouths is as insubstantial as the wind."

Lulu's eyes widened, and her jaw fell slack. Lady Ginnem was a summoner, but her opinions were very different from those Lulu had heard circulating through the temples. Perhaps she really could help her; at the very least, it was comforting having someone around who did not treat her as an ill omen, as an aberration. Lulu took a moment to regain her composure, then gave Lady Ginnem the palest shade of a grin.

"If you are sure you'd like to help me, then," she said, "I humbly accept your offer."

"Wonderful!" Lady Ginnem clapped, beaming. "I shall remain here for the next week. It may not be much time, but I'm confident we can make progress. Would tomorrow morning be a good time to begin?"

"Yes, that would be perfect!" Lulu broke into a full smile now, and jumped to her feet, forgetting, for a moment, that she was in the presence of a summoner. Remembering this, she quickly bowed and performed the prayer. "Thank you, Lady Ginnem."

"You are very welcome. I look forward to seeing what you can do. Until then, be sure to rest well tonight, because we begin early tomorrow!"

Lulu tried to heed Lady Ginnem's words that evening, but sleep would not come. For the first time in years, Lulu's mind was alive with possibilities, and her heart, so small and tender and hidden away, felt a flush of warmth once more.

⁂

"What in Yevon's name is _that_?" Ibai drew his sword and pointed it at the little Moogle scurrying back to Lulu from the charred remains of a target. Beside Ibai, Lady Ginnem watched, eyes wide and lips pursed.

"My doll," Lulu answered, stooping to gather the Moogle in her arms. "It helps me focus."

"But why does it _move_?"

Lulu shrugged. "It just happens when I use my powers."

"Has it always been that way?" Lady Ginnem asked, walking toward Lulu, despite Ibai's protests. She lifted one of the Moogle's arms and felt the material, then let it fall, limp and lifeless now, against Lulu's arm.

"Yes. My mother gave me this doll. I named it Mog. She used to tell me to think of Mog carrying the spell on its back, like a little rucksack, and that's how I used to light the hearth in our home. I never missed."

"It still works." Lady Ginnem looked back at the smoldering pile that had been Lulu's target. 

Ibai wandered over to the destroyed target and jabbed at it with his sword, stirring up a flurry of embers. "That thing's dangerous," he said.

"Nonsense. It functions exactly like my staff; a physical object to focus my energies as I prepare a spell."

"But your staff doesn't move. If this thing runs to the wrong place –"

"I see your concern." Lady Ginnem turned back to Lulu with a soft smile. "Lulu, do you think you might be able to cast a spell without sending Mog out?"

Lulu drew Mog close to her chest, running her fingers along its rough stitches, absently noticing that several were beginning to fray. "I don't know."

"Just hold onto it." Lady Ginnem motioned to Ibai to bring her staff, then held it out in front of her, parallel to the ground. "Like this. Hold on, and focus on the object, on how it looks, how it feels, how much it weighs. There, like that."

Lulu clutched the doll even tighter, and followed Lady Ginnem's instructions. Focusing exclusively on Mog, she noticed her peripheral vision darken, felt the rest of the world slip away. It was just her and Mog now … and Lady Ginnem's voice. 

"Now, slowly, draw up your spell. Envision it striking its intended target … feel its energy running through you. From your mind … to your heart … to your arms …"

Lulu conjured the memory of a thunder spell in her mind, let the energy flow through her, toward her hands, toward the doll. She stared down the wooden target before her, and trembled with unreleased power. She strained to hear Lady Ginnem's voice beneath the sound of blood pulsing in her ears. She briefly entertained the fear that something inside of her would snap from the tension, and she would collapse, maybe even die, but she pushed it from her mind dug her fingers into Mog's soft belly.

"And … release!" Lady Ginnem demonstrated the end of the process by enveloping herself in a Shell spell, possibly as a precaution against Lulu's attempt. Lulu followed close behind, sweeping out one arm and sending a bolt of electricity arcing forward, clipping the edge of the target and striking the large stone behind it, gouging out several large chunks.

"See? Dangerous." Ibai kicked at the pieces of stone and crossed his arms. Lulu scowled and turned away.

"Not at all," Lady Ginnem said, and for the first time, Lulu heard a chill edge to her voice. It melted as suddenly as it had come, however, when Lady Ginnem spoke to her. "That was a very good first try, Lulu."

"I missed the target." Lulu held Mog in front of her and looked into its stitched eyes, tears welling in her own.

"Not by much."

"I still missed."

"It was your first attempt at a different method of casting, and one of your first casts in years." Lady Ginnem placed a hand on Lulu's shoulder and gave it a surprisingly tight squeeze. In spite of her soft voice and small stature, she was incredibly strong. "You simply need practice, and that's what we're here for, right?"

Lulu nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking away the tears.

"Good. Now, take a moment to collect yourself, and we'll try again. Oh, and –" Lady Ginnem leaned close and dropped her voice to a whisper "—don't listen to anything Ibai says. He might be a warrior, but off the battlefield, he's really still a boy, and one who gets scared easily, at that."

Lulu chuckled, and Lady Ginnem patted her back and walked away. After a few deep breaths to settle her nerves, Lulu faced the row of targets once more, shifting Mog to the crook of one arm, and raising her other arm above her head. She followed Lady Ginnem's instructions, welcoming the power coursing through her this time, confident that Lady Ginnem would not judge her for its strength or trajectory. 

She swiftly brought down her arm and cast the spell, clipping the target again, and once more on her subsequent attempt. But on her fourth try, she hit the target squarely in the middle, and, caught up in her success, promptly doused the fire she'd created with a well-aimed water spell.

Lady Ginnem clapped and shrieked with laughter, and even Ibai gave a grudging compliment, though, when Lulu glanced at him, she noticed that he was unable to hide the admiration in his expression. She smiled, a little smugly, and brushed the dust from her skirt.

"Well done, Lulu!" Lady Ginnem said. "I knew you could do it, with enough time and confidence. Next, we will need to work on establishing consistency, but I think that can wait for a while. What do you say we have our lunch first, and take a well-deserved break?"

"I'd like that." Lulu began walking in the direction of the temple, then stopped suddenly, turned around, and bowed deeply. "And thank you very much, Lady Ginnem, for trusting me, for believing in me. For helping me."

"You are very welcome, but I'm not done helping you yet." Lady Ginnem caught up to Lulu and placed an arm around her shoulders. "And I'll never be done believing in you. Remember that. No matter where I am, no matter if our paths never cross again, I will never stop believing in you."

⁂

The flow of magic through her veins again was exciting, and addictive. As the week wore on, Lulu looked forward to her training sessions with an anticipation that bordered on craving. She slept lightly and woke before dawn, and could scarcely concentrate on her morning duties at the temple, rushing through them to head to the designated practice area and wait for Lady Ginnem to arrive and begin her lesson.

For the first time in six years, Lulu felt as if she had a purpose, a place, and, in Lady Ginnem, a mentor, a guardian, a friend. 

But Lady Ginnem's stay grew short; what would happen after she left? Would Lulu simply resume the life she'd led before? Would she be forced to keep her magic hidden, unused and, eventually, forgotten? 

The thought alone made her shiver. She couldn't bear to go back to a routine of menial tasks and the dull, persistent ache of unreleased power, not after having come so far. Perhaps, she could go forward, instead, at Lady Ginnem's side. Perhaps she could become a guardian, and repay Lady Ginnem for the faith and patience she'd shown her, while leaving the temple, and the disapproving glares of its clergy, far behind.

"Absolutely not," Ibai said, when Lulu suggested this to Lady Ginnem. "The pilgrimage is long and dangerous. It is no place for a child."

Lady Ginnem held up her hand to silence him, and shook her head sadly. "Ibai is right, Lulu," she said. "The pilgrimage is dangerous and difficult, and at the end –" she sighed "—that is the most difficult part of all."

"I know," Lulu replied. "I know there is danger out there. I've seen it, myself. I've seen Sin."

"Then maybe Sin's toxin wiped out your common sense," Ibai said. "You don't go looking for trouble, especially when you have a good life here."

"It's not a good life!" Lulu stamped her foot and clenched her fists. "The temple – the village – the people don't like me, they just put up with me, because I have nowhere else to go. They feel _sorry_ for me, but they're scared of me, too. Of me, of my magic. They say I'm bad luck!"

"Far better to suffer their words than to be dead."

"But I nearly am, anyway! What kind of life is it, if I have to hide who I am? If I have to live off of others' charity?"

"It is still a life, and you should be grateful. Sin very well could have –"

"I wish it would have!"

"Enough!" Lady Ginnem's voice cut through their squabbling, as cold and sharp as Ibai's blade. "Stop bickering; it is getting nowhere. Ibai, I appreciate your concern for Lulu's well-being, and I'm sure you've communicated the dangers of the pilgrimage well enough." She nodded, and Ibai bowed and retreated to the edge of the clearing. She then turned toward Lulu with a melancholy chuckle. "And Lulu … you are a smart girl, so I'm sure you understand what a serious undertaking it is to become a summoner's guardian. I sincerely appreciate your offer, but Ibai is right: you are still a child."

"Only in years, my lady," Lulu said, Lady Ginnem's calm tone cooling her own emotions. "But, as I said, I've seen danger, I've seen Sin. I know what it can do."

"So do many Spirans. That does not necessarily mean that they are equipped to face that danger."

"I am." Lulu set her jaw and watched Lady Ginnem's eyebrows twitch, watched her mouth twist into a thoughtful frown. "And you saw to that, just in this past week."

"Indeed. However –"

"Why did you teach me, then? Why did you teach me how to use powers that the temple will never let me use again?"

"For your protection. For that of Besaid."

Lulu shook her head. "Some of our priests are trained to fight, for that reason. They don't need me. And they wouldn't let me help, even if they did. My magic is dangerous; it is bad luck. Remember?"

"Perhaps you will change their minds." Lady Ginnem smiled again, strained, and smoothed down Lulu's hair. "That will be your legacy."

"You said you believed in me. Lady Ginnem, please, let me help you, let me repay your kindness."

"Lulu, I appreciate your offer, so very much. Your devotion warms my soul. But I cannot allow you to risk your life on this journey; I cannot allow you to throw away your future."

Lulu bit her lip at the unexpected sting of tears. For so long, no one had cared so much for her. It was a strange feeling knowing that, at once warm and comforting, and carving out a hollow in her chest. "But," she said quietly, "my future … is with you … my lady. I could stay here in the temple, safe and sound, until I'm old, and do nothing with all that time. Or, I could travel with you, protect you, and make something of my life, no matter how short it is."

Lady Ginnem's shoulders slumped. "You make your point well," she said, "but this is not a decision I can take lightly. Please, give me the night to think on it; I will let you know what I've decided on in the morning."

Lulu agreed, reluctantly, and retired to her quarters not long afterward. She slept fitfully that evening, waking often and listening for the slightest sound, convinced that Lady Ginnem would slip away in the middle of the night. Eventually, however, tiredness overtook her, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She was woken roughly the next morning, by a frantic nun shaking her shoulder and pulling her out of bed, then trying to dress her even as she staggered on the edge of wakefulness.

"Hurry," the nun hissed. "The Lady Summoner has requested your presence, and you must not keep her waiting! Oh! Why have you slept so late? Help me with your sleeve … Lulu … _Lulu_!"

Lulu, helped along by the nun, stumbled out of her quarters and bowed to Lady Ginnem, who smiled at her in return.

"Good morning, Lulu," she said, then turned toward the door at the top of the stairs at the back of the temple's main chamber. "Do you know what lies beyond that door?"

Lulu blinked. She'd heard it referenced enough times, in hushed and reverent tones: the door she was forbidden to approach, the stairs she was forbidden to even sweep. She nodded. "The Cloister of Trials, my lady, leading to the Chamber of the Fayth. Entry is forbidden to all except summoners and their guardians."

"Indeed. A mysterious place. They say each temple's Cloister is different from all the others'. I don't suppose you would care to explore it with me?"

"I'd love to, but as I said before, it is forbidden except to summoners and their …" Lulu trailed off as she caught the implication of Lady Ginnem's request. She looked up, wide-eyed, and Lady Ginnem began to laugh. Behind Lady Ginnem, Ibai shrugged and turned toward the stairs.

"I am well aware of that. Lulu, if your offer still stands, I would be honored to have you as my guardian."

Lulu was silent for a moment, opening and closing her mouth but not finding the words to express her joy, her gratitude. Finally, she simply bowed deeply before Lady Ginnem, her knee brushing the cold stone floor. "The honor is mine, my lady."

"Then rise, my guardian, and take to your first task. Accompany me to the Chamber of the Fayth." She grasped Lulu's and Ibai's hands, and looked up at the door to the Cloister. "I place my trust, my life, my legacy in your hands."


	3. Departure

Ginnem could feel Ibai glaring at her, and willfully ignored him for a time. But when he began shifting his weight and clearing his throat, she turned toward him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"… Nothing." He cleared his throat again.

"It's about Lulu, isn't it?"

"I can't believe you gave in to the girl's histrionics."

"They weren't histrionics. It was honesty. She simply gave voice to the same misgivings I've had regarding her situation here."

"And what of her youth? I recall you making quite the fuss over mine, before we left Bevelle. Might I remind you that Lulu is much younger than I am?"

"Hmm." Ginnem looked up at the statue of High Summoner Yocun. A strong woman, but a woman, nonetheless. She'd had her detractors in her day, as well: people who didn't believe she was strong enough, committed enough, stubborn enough to push through the obstacles that arose along her path. Sometimes – oftentimes – people were wrong. "Yes … and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Yes, Lulu is younger than you, in terms of years. But her youth here does not afford her the same opportunities as yours did in Bevelle. You had a promising future in the ranks of the warrior monks; Lulu has nothing of the sort. She will remain here to sweep the floors and dust the statues and walk among the shadows, while her power withers and dies inside of her. Though our journey is dangerous, I believe she will have more of an opportunity to truly live by accompanying us."

"What about … the end?"

Ginnem sighed and turned away from the statue. "Even in an uneventful life, I would likely pass before she does. I'd rather spend the time we have together helping her learn and grow, so that when the time does come, I will say goodbye to a strong and confident young woman, one who can stand on her own feet, one who can choose the path she wishes to follow forward."

Ibai shook his head. "There's no changing your mind, is there?"

"Of course not." Ginnem grinned. "We summoners are a stubborn lot, after all. Now, please inform the nuns that I wish to see Lulu. And Ibai – please, be nice to her. You are both guardians of equal standing now. You are both the only family I have left."

Lulu emerged from her quarters, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It took her a few moments to register Ginnem's decision, and Ginnem watched, patient and bemused, unreleased laughter quivering in her chest, as realization dawned on Lulu's face. When Lulu bowed and accepted the duties of a guardian, a wave of tenderness swept over Ginnem, and she felt in her heart that she had made the right choice. She extended a hand to both of her guardians – Ibai's strong and sure, Lulu's thin and cold – and ascended the stairs to the Cloister of Trials, to begin her pilgrimage proper.

The tales were true: no temple's Cloister was the same as the others'. Compared to Bevelle's, Besaid's Cloister was small and easily navigable. It was not long before Ginnem excused herself from her guardians' company and entered the Chamber of the Fayth.

The fayth of Valefor was similarly more accessible than that of Bahamut, appearing soon after Ginnem began her prayer. She materialized as a girl, not much older than Lulu, and greeted Ginnem with an airy laugh. 

_Ah, Lady Summoner. It is a pleasure to meet you. I sense that you have already received the power of the fayth of Bevelle; that alone is a strong recommendation of your devotion. I will trust his judgement, and offer you my power, as well. Please, call forth my Aeon, so that our bond may become complete._

Ginnem did as she was told, and Valefor descended into the chamber, much like Bahamut had, but more lightly, more gently, somehow. Ginnem reached up and stroked the creature's beak, and felt it lean into her touch. The fayth laughed again.

_You have a kind soul, Summoner Ginnem, and a gentle hand. I give my power free of reservations and conditions._

"I humbly accept it," Ginnem said, performing the prayer of Yevon. "Thank you."

_There are no thanks necessary. All I wish is for you to put my power to use, and bring happiness and peace to the people of Spira. Bring them a respite from Sin. Bring the Calm; bring our dream to them._

"I will do my best to honor your request."

_Very well. Go forth, then, good summoner, and continue your pilgrimage, with my fondest wishes for your success._

The apparition faded, leaving Ginnem alone in the flickering torchlight, swaying on her feet. Though her experience in Besaid had not been as turbulent and dramatic as that in Bevelle, communing with the fayth had left her weak. She slid aside the heavy door to the chamber and picked her way down the stairs, carefully, smiling and trying to discourage any concern Lulu might feel for her well-being. She nearly made it, but stumbled on the last few steps. Ibai was quick to catch her, and she sagged against his arm.

"Lady Ginnem!" Lulu rushed toward her, grasping her elbow and helping her to sit on the bottom step. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am." Ginnem wiped the sweat from her brow and leaned heavily against the steps behind her. "It simply takes a lot of energy to call forth a fayth. I will be fine, after a moment's rest."

"And that is why we're here," Ibai added, glancing around the antechamber. "To protect Lady Ginnem from harm while she recovers her strength."

Lulu followed Ibai's gaze and frowned. "I understand, but … the Cloister is so quiet, so peaceful. There aren't any threats here, are there?"

"Maybe not _here_ , but we do not know what awaits us in the other temples. Stay vigilant."

Lulu nodded, and complied. She looked so serious, so _determined_ , her dark brows pulled together, her lips drawn into a thin line, searching for the smallest threat in a place that held none, that Lady Ginnem could not contain a chuckle. 

"You are learning well already Lulu," she said. "I assured Ibai you would, but he still harbored doubts. Perhaps you have eased those doubts?"

"Not at all," Ibai answered, before Lulu could speak. "We've yet to encounter hostility. Combat is where the girl will prove herself; it is where we all prove ourselves."

"Spoken like lifelong warrior. I am confident that Lulu will adapt quickly to battle, as well. Perhaps then, you will admit that I am right?"

Ibai glanced at Lulu, who gnawed on her lower lip and watched the exchange through wide eyes. "Yes, perhaps. We will see soon enough."

"Soon enough," Ginnem repeated, then rose with a groan. "I believe I am rested now. Let us head back to the village." She turned toward Lulu and winked. "I have something I'd like to show you."

News of a summoner emerging from the Cloister of Trials spread quickly through Besaid, and a crowd had begun to form in front of the temple by the time Ginnem exited. She bowed to the people below, then descended the temple steps to a circular clearing. Ibai and Lulu followed; they stopped at the edge of the clearing, and Ginnem could see Ibai talking and gesturing to Lulu, likely explaining what they were about to witness. 

Holding her staff in front of her, Ginnem closed her eyes and breathed deeply, pushing aside all thoughts except those of the Aeon she had just obtained. _Valefor_. The name ran through her mind, quietly and repeatedly, and she could feel a stirring deep inside of her, moving through her torso, through her arms, into her staff and up into the sky. 

The collective gasp around her told her that her summon was successful, and she opened her eyes to see Valefor flying toward her, gliding on the breeze, landing and nuzzling her beak into Ginnem's hand. A momentary hush fell over the crowd, erupting soon after into a chorus of cheers and well wishes. Ginnem smiled and addressed the villagers, thanking them profusely, then turned to face her guardians. 

Ibai stood straight, arms crossed, beaming at her, a boyish glint in his eyes. Lulu, on the other hand, clutched Mog to her chest and stared, her mouth hanging open, her chest rising and falling with rapid, excited breaths. Ginnem rested a reassuring hand on Valefor's neck, and motioned Lulu over.

"Go ahead," she said. "Valefor is gentle; she will not hurt you." 

Valefor trilled quietly, as if in agreement, and lowered her head toward Lulu. Ginnem watched Lulu extend her hand, tentatively, and stroke Valefor's beak, a smile spreading across her face as she did so.

"Well?" Ginnem said. "What do you think?"

"Amazing," Lulu whispered. "What a beautiful creature. I've never seen an Aeon before; I've only read about them." She stepped back from Valefor and looked at Ginnem. "And to think that you can control something like this! It's … incredible."

"Thank you. But the relationship between a summoner and an Aeon is not about control; it's about cooperation. Valefor, Bahamut, and any other Aeons I acquire understand my goals, my drive, and they are willing to lend me their power to achieve what I've set out to do." With one final pat on Valefor's neck, Ginnem dismissed her, watching her fade into the sky once more. 

"And speaking of that," Ginnem went on, "we will continue the journey tomorrow morning. You should spend the rest of the day preparing, and saying goodbye. It might be a very long time before you will be back."

" _Will_ be back?" Ibai asked, after the crowd had dispersed and Lulu returned to the temple. "That seems a bold promise for a summoner to make."

"I am the one making the sacrifice," Ginnem answered, "and to my last breath, I will make sure that Lulu is safe, that she will return someday, stronger and wiser." She cleared her throat and looked around Besaid one more time. "Come now, we must make ready. The ship for Kilika departs early in the morning."

⁂

Lulu had no real goodbyes to say. Besaid had never been home to her, and the clergy at the temple had never been her family. She recited stiff, monotonous goodbyes to the nuns and priests gathered in the temple, then joined Lady Ginnem and Ibai outside. 

It was early, and most of the village was still asleep, save for the particularly devout, who wished to personally send a summoner on her way, and a gaggle of children who had gathered for a game of blitzball before the afternoon heat set in. Several of them ran to Lady Ginnem as she walked past, gawking and awkwardly performing the prayer, among them Chappu and his brother, Wakka.

"Hey, Lu!" Wakka shouted, waving at her. "So, you really become a guardian, ya? Fancy that! Here I thought Chappu was just lyin'!" He gave Chappu a playful shove.

"What?" Chappu laughed nervously. "Hey, you know I don't lie, brother. 'Specially not 'bout stuff like that!" He turned toward Lulu with a bashful grin, looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head. "So, Lulu, um … good luck … on your pilgrimage, ya?"

"Oh. Thank you." Lulu grinned, not quite as awkwardly. It felt odd to hear that, especially coming from another child. 

"Yeah … gonna be strange without you here. Weird goin' to the temple and not seeing you there. We're gonna miss you."

Lulu blinked at him. How could anyone miss her, when they'd never seemed to notice her before?

"Bah!" Wakka cut in, throwing his arm around Chappu's shoulder. "This dummy can't say what he really means. _He'll_ miss you, lots! The rest of us … yeah, I guess we'll miss you, too. But _Chappu_ , man, he's gonna go –"

"Enough, Wakka!" Chappu threw off Wakka's arm and glanced at Lulu once more. "What he means is … what _I_ mean is … ahh, just stay safe, ya? You gotta come back, tell us about all the neat things you see! All right?"

"All right," Lulu replied slowly, still confused. Chappu had visited her at the temple often, but she thought he did so only to talk about himself, since that's what always happened. She never realized he actually _saw_ her, actually thought of her as a real person. Not until now. She watched him and Wakka run back to the other children, and wondered why he had waited so long to let her know that. Was it because she was leaving?

No matter; nothing was going to change her mind about this journey.

"Ah," Lady Ginnem said, amusement rippling through her voice, "an admirer. Lulu, you never told me about him."

Lulu's ears grew warm, and she avoided Lady Ginnem's eyes. "There's nothing to tell. I don't know him very well."

"He seems to want to change that. It looks like you'll have something to come back to, after all."

"He's just a silly village boy. I have more important things to think about."

"She's right," Ibai said, and Lulu snapped her head up to look at him. He was not looking at her, however; his gaze was straight ahead, his arm following. "The path to the beach is long, and home to various fiends. We need to stay alert."

"Indeed." Lady Ginnem was serious now, and reached out to pat Lulu's shoulder. "We must keep our guards up and our minds calm. Lulu, this will be the first real test for you. But don't worry; you will do just fine."

A group of fiends engaged them just beyond the first waterfall. A pair of birds with long, pointy bills, and a wiry, sharp-toothed dog that Ibai referred to as a Dingo. He dispatched the Dingo easily, and successive casts of Holy from Lady Ginnem finished off the birds. Lulu lingered at the periphery of the battle, unsure whether her assistance was even needed, in awe of the instant transformation of her quiet companions into true warriors at the slightest hint of danger.

Would that be her, too, someday? Would she learn to effortlessly draw up her repertoire of spells and vanquish fiends almost as quickly as they appeared? She couldn't imagine it, not at the moment. She felt the confidence she'd gained during her training begin to waver, but had little time to consider it before another group of fiends attacked.

One of these was an oddly shaped creature the likes of which Lulu had never seen before. In fact, it seemed to _lack_ a distinctive shape, instead wobbling and bubbling and grinning at her with a mouth far too wide for its body. She shivered in disgust, and took a step backwards, colliding with Lady Ginnem.

"A Flan," Lady Ginnem said. "Perfect. Flans on the whole are relatively impervious to physical attacks --" she nodded at Ibai, who struck the Flan with his sword, only to have the Flan contort around it, with minimal damage "—but incredibly vulnerable to magical ones. Go ahead, Lulu, try. Be mindful of the fiend's elemental properties."

While Lady Ginnem and Ibai took care of the other fiends, Lulu faced down the Flan, noting the bubbles running through its body. It appeared to be made of water. In that case, fire would be a good element to counter it … but lightning might be better. Lulu gripped Mog tightly, raised other her arm above her head, and concentrated her thoughts on a Thunder spell. She brought her arm down quickly, pulling a lightning bolt from the blue along with it, and watched the Flan dissolve beneath her attack.

"Well done, Lulu!" Lady Ginnem squeezed her shoulders. "You see? You hardly needed my help at all! It all comes down to experience. The more fiends you face, the easier it will be to determine how to deal with them."

Lulu smiled, still staring at the wet spot in the earth where the Flan had melted, now swarming with pyreflies seeking their freedom. "Thank you," she said. "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Off to the side, Ibai snorted. "It was your first battle. There are many more to come." He scavenged the remains of a Dingo for items. "Don't think you know everything yet."

"I didn't say I did." Lulu frowned at him.

"However," he continued, inspecting an item he'd picked up, "you do show promise. At least you didn't run away. Or cry."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Can never be sure. Everyone reacts to battle differently."

"I think Lulu did very well," Lady Ginnem said, walking ahead of them. "And we should encourage her, rather than plant doubts in her mind."

"I _am_ encouraging her."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"I'm not going to coddle her, not like you do …" Ibai looked at Lady Ginnem, and whatever expression he saw on her face made him groan and turn back toward Lulu. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and looked so similar to Chappu that Lulu fought to suppress a giggle. "Ah," he said, wincing, "good job, Lulu. You handled yourself well. But don't let it go to your head. You still have a lot to learn."

He glared at Lady Ginnem, then took the lead once more, and Lulu let out a quiet laugh. It wasn't the most eloquent encouragement, but compared to the constant doubts Ibai had voiced about her ability and readiness, it was progress. Lulu straightened, her heart light and her feet sure, and followed Lady Ginnem toward the beach, toward the ship, away from Besaid and toward a new life.


End file.
